I've got you
by chibi fighter
Summary: Louie learns that when push comes to shove his older brothers will always have his back.


A/n: So last night while I was laying in bed this idea came to me. I should point out this was partially inspired by one orang3Juic3's fanfics so try to go check him or her out. I'm not sure what else to say. I own nothing except for OC's I guess but I don't really want them or at least the one I'm using in this story. I'm gonna shut up now.

* * *

Louie was a dead duck. When Uncle Donald found out what had happened he'd be worse than dead. He'd be, uh…..let me get back to you on that one.

He knew from the moment that punch hit his face that his beak was bloody. Hopefully not broken, but definitely bloody and all because he ticked off the wrong kid at school. How you may ask? Usually it was Louie's fault for ticking people off however this time he didn't do anything wrong. All that happened was he was in the wrong place at the wrong time in the schoolyard with his phone taken out. Fast forward a couple minutes later and he was taking the long way home, beak bloody and phoneless. Considering Donald had told him not to bring his phone to school, yeah, he was dead.

When Louie reached the houseboat he felt himself visibly relax. Uncle Donalds car wasn't on the dock. That must mean he wasn't fired from his job, which to be honest Louie thought he wouldn't last a week. Considering how much of a jerk people can be towards waiters he wouldn't have been surprised if his short-tempered uncle had been fired due to causing bodily harm to a particular fussy customer.

The only obstacles that stood in his way now where his brothers, Huey and Dewey. The two had left once school let out while Louie told them to go on ahead of him so he could study, and by "study" he meant play minecraft on the schools library computers. To be completely honest he was surprised his brother bought it, especially Dewey who was less likely to fall for his lies as he was the less trusting of his two older brothers.

Carefully Louie opened the front door, wincing when it creaked. Stepping inside, he quickly pulled his hood on and took a look around. Okay so no one was in the kitchen. So far so good. That didn't mean he was entirely out of the clear though. The houseboat was just that, a houseboat, meaning it was quite small compared to your average house. He'd have to be fast and sneaky in order to make it to the bathroom without being caught.

Louie passed the small living room and out of the corner of his eye could see Dewey and Huey lazily watching tv. Dewey was strewn across the couch to the point where he was practically laying on it while Huey was sitting on the couch the way you're technically supposed to sit on it.

As he was walking by Huey caught sight of a familiar green hoodie.

"Hey Louie, we didn't hear you come in," Huey said, turning around so he could face his brother.

Thinking quickly Louie turned his body so that his back was facing them so they couldn't see his face.

"Yeah, good thing you're not a burglar or else me and Hubert would be in trouble," Dewey said, not turning away from the tv.

"Since Uncle Donalds not here we're getting ready to watch -"

"Highschool of the dead!" Dewey exclaimed punching the air. It was a movie the triplets had been wanting to see since it came out but because their Uncle Donald was overprotective of them he forbid them from seeing the movie. However, he wasn't here right now….

"Come on," Huey said gesturing Louie to sit down.

"N-no thanks guys. I think I'll pass of this one," Louie responded. Before he further his progression to the bathroom he was cut off by Dewey's surprised gasp.

"What! You're passing this up! Dude this could be our only chance to see it!" Dewey exclaimed as he got up from the couch.

Uh-oh.

"I'm just not feeling up for it," Louie said taking a step away from them.

"Louie, is everything alright? Your acting kind of strange," Huey commented as he too got off the couch.

Double uh-oh.

"I-I'm fine guys really. Just kind of tired," Louie said faking the sound of a yawn.

"Why's your hood on?" Huey asked.

"What?"

"Why's your hood on?"

"Oh, just kind of chilly in here don't you think?"

Dewey face palmed, "Dude its like 70 out. Aren't you supposed to be good at lying?"

Louie could hear his brothers webbed feet pad against the floor as they made their way towards him. Thinking fast he bolted for the bathroom.

"Hey! Louie!" Huey yelled before him and Dewey started to run after him. Louie was fast however wasn't fast enough as Dewey was able to catch up and tackled him to the ground. Now on top of his brother Dewey was able to get a good look at the state of Louie's face. Huey caught up and gasped.

"Louie what…"

Louie turned his face to the side and closed his eyes. Great, now they were gonna tell Uncle Donald and he was gonna get be grounded until he was 30.

Dewey got off of his younger brother and placed his hands under his brothers arms, basically lifting him to his feet. Huey sped over and hooked Louie's arm over his shoulder.

"Guys! I can walk fine!" Louie exclaimed.

"We know," Huey started.

"We're just not taking any chances," Dewey finished.

Louie sighed.

When they got to the bathroom his two elder brothers helped Louie sit down on the side of the tub (even though he didn't need any help). Huey started rummaging through drawers looking for what he needed while Dewey sat down next to Louie and assessed the damage.

"Yeesh, this blood looks dried, how long has it been like this for?" Dewey asked as Huey started to dab his youngest brothers beak with a moist face cloth.

"I don't know," Louie said, wincing once the face cloth made contact with his still sore body part.

"Louie, how did this happen?" Huey asked as he gently tried to clean up the dried blood.

Louie opened his mouth to answer, however he was cut off by Dewey before he could.

"Dude, we already found out you have a bloody beak, there's no point in lying about it now."

Louie scowled. Since when did Dewey get so smart? This was DEWEY he was talking about. Well no point in trying to talk his way out of it. He really had to brush up on his lying skills.

"Some stupid kid punched me," He mumbled, hoping his brothers wouldn't hear. Unfortunately they did.

"Who was it?" Huey asked.

"I bet it was that stupid foreign exchange student. Eugine what's his face!" Dewey exclaimed.

"No it wasn't him," Louie said.

"Oh."

"Then who?" Huey asked.

"I don't know his name. He was a bear, kind of tall, had red eyes."

"Harold Bear," Dewey sneered.

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, guys a real scumbag. He's the kind of guy who would pick on kindergarteners and take their lunch money."

"But why would he go after Louie. He doesn't have anything he'd want," Huey pointed out.

Louie hesitated.

"Actually."

His two older brothers gave him a deadpan look.

"What did you do?"

"You guys know about my cellphone right?"

"He took your phone didn't he?"

Louie nodded and grinned sheepishly.

Huey and Dewey exchanged a look before turning their attention back to their little brother.

"Don't worry Louie, we'll get your phone back and I'll teach that jerk not to mess with my baby brother," Dewey stated triumphantly as he slung an arm over Louie's shoulder.

"Thanks and I'm not a baby!" Louie exclaimed just as Huey finished cleaning up the dried blood.

"True but you'll always be our baby brother," Huey said, deciding he wanted in on teasing his brother. To rub salt into the wound he reached out and started pinching one of Louie's cheeks.

Louie slapped the hand away and scowled. He was starting to wish he was caught by Uncle Donald.

The two laughed before both hugged Louie.

"Just don't try to hide stuff like this from us again," Said Huey.

"Okay," Louie said as he succumbed to the hug and wrapped his arms the best he could around both of his brothers.

Sometimes his two brothers honestly drove him crazy, but at least he knew they'd always have his back.

* * *

A/n: This took me a day to write. I should probably point out this takes place before the pilot and before the triplets did whatever they did that made them need to warrant a babysitter. The reason I wrote this is because the show hasn't shown many instances of the triplets taking their "age dynamic" into account and I haven't seen any fanfics do this neither or at least not many. I demand more overprotective big brother Huey and Dewey gosh darn it! Well whatever, I'll give it time. Later guys!


End file.
